<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brace Yourself, Love by gghero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905318">Brace Yourself, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero'>gghero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linhardt helps Caspar burn off some of his excess energy after training. Caspar proposes they try something new tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brace Yourself, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been sitting on my drafts for a long time. Hope you like it!</p>
<p>Thanks to Manateequeem for beta-reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caspar let out a satisfied huff as he finished shoving the last practice dummy back into the training grounds equipment closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His routine was over for the day, and while any other time he would not have minded going a couple more rounds against the badly beaten up straw dummy, something was pulling him back towards the room he and Linhardt now shared. His muscles burned so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he made his way past the heavy doors that led out into the former Academy, and as the mental image of his partner materialized in his mind, a different kind of fire was kindled in his gut, making him pick up the pace and close the distance between the training grounds and the dormitories in a few strides. Caspar had always liked spending time with Linhardt, and he could not imagine a more pleasant way to spend the rest of the evening than in the company of the love of his life and best friend in the entire world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finding Linhardt laying in bed with his nose buried in a book came as no surprise. Caspar swung open the door and closed it behind himself with approximately the same amount of grace as he had bursted into the room with, but Linhardt, used as he was to Caspar's loud words and even louder manners, would not peel his eyes away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>History of Fishing and Seafaring in the Adrestian Empire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He at least acknowledged the return of his partner with a soft hum, and Caspar took it upon himself to walk towards the bed, weasel his way between Linhardt's book and his face, and plant a kiss on his cheek. The focused expression on Linhardt’s face melted into a soft smile for a second before scrunching up in disgruntlement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're sweaty,” he observed, using his sleeve to wipe his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “‘course! I've been training!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to rephrase. You’re sweaty—do something about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar obliged, his lips quirking into a fond smile as he grabbed a clean towel from the dresser and patted his face dry. Linhardt was in a bit of a huffy mood, but his words hid no ill intent. He probably was just a bit needy after spending the entire day apart from Caspar. The young warrior had been running some errands around the monastery with Ashe in the morning, and had dedicated the afternoon and evening hours to training with Petra and Raphael. Linhardt must have spent most of the day holed up in his room—or perhaps at the library, Caspar thought. The young cleric was wearing his regular clothes instead of his nightshirt, and had not even deigned to remove his shoes. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have come out at some point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar tossed the towel onto the laundry pile, and turned around to find Linhardt lying on his side in bed, looking at him with an adoring look on his half lidded eyes. The book he had been reading was closed, forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you miss me?” Caspar asked as he moseyed towards the bed, blood pulsing hot through his veins after his intensive training session. Linhardt wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck as soon as he was within reach, and started to lazily pepper kisses all over his now clean face. Words were redundant to convey what they both wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The long awaited kiss finally came. Caspar closed his eyes and gently pried Linhardt’s delicate lips open with his tongue, the soothing, lingering taste of angelica leaves flooding his nostrils as he avidly licked into his mouth. Linhardt sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer, but unfortunately, air soon became a necessity. Caspar gasped as he broke the kiss, and smiled a little at the way Linhardt practically whimpered at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten clingier since we started… you know.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Caspar still struggled to put a name to their relationship. </span><em><span>Courting </span></em><span>did not sound right—it was not like he had any intentions of asking Count Hevring for his only heir’s hand in marriage, though the prospect of spending the rest of his life with Linhardt had been on his mind before. Often. </span><em><span>Constantly</span></em><span>. Probably even before realizing that he was in love with his best friend. The problem was that their families just would never understand or accept their love, no matter how right</span> <span>it felt for the two young nobles.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>One soft giggle escaping Linhardt’s lips was enough to distract Caspar from his troubling thoughts about the future. “Not at all. The only difference is that now I don’t have to hide how desperately I want you to mount me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Caspar a moment to process what he had just heard before erupting into a hysterical laugh, warmth creeping up his neck and making his ears turn red. That bluntness was just like Linhardt. Best not keep him waiting a minute longer, then. Caspar leaned in for a second kiss, fabric rustling and the various pieces of his plate armor clattering as they shuffled around. He should probably think about removing his armor sooner than later, but undressing his lover sounded more appealing than undoing the many buckles that kept his gear strapped to his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar climbed off the bed, and knelt on the floor in front of Linhardt. His curiosity aroused, Linhardt sat up and scooted over towards the edge of the mattress, eager to know what his partner had in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First, Caspar removed Linhardt's boots slowly, almost with devotion. Then he began working on untying the laces on his slacks, pulling his pants down once that was done, slowly revealing his narrow waist and his small hips. Linhardt’s natural bush and soft penis soon came into view too, and Caspar arched his eyebrows at such a welcome sight. On a second thought, it was not too surprising that Linhardt was not wearing anything underneath. Smallclothes made him feel uncomfortable, and did not bother wearing any underwear unless it was strictly necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop staring,” Linhardt hummed, a delightful blush creeping up his neck and coloring his ears pink as he playfully nudged his partner's cheek with his foot. Caspar could not help but sigh in contentment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linhardt… you can't ask me to do that. Not when you're so… perfect, just like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar swallowed, and started running his gloved hands up and down Linhardt’s bare thighs, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. Linhardt smirked, pleased with the way Caspar kissed his way up his long legs. Even from that angle he could tell that his partner was getting a little too excited, if the outline of his bulge straining against his breeches was anything to go by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span> is pumped up after his training session.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet. I could take on a hundred enemy soldiers right now!” Caspar roared, grinning confidently as he looked up to meet his lover's gaze. It was cheesy, but Linhardt fully believed those words, and knew that Caspar's confidence was not unfounded. He truly admired his ability to keep his chin up despite everything. They would need all that energy if they wanted to put an end to the senseless tragedies that ravaged their beloved lands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, however, the wars of the outside world did not matter. Not when it was just the two of them, in the safety and intimacy of their bedroom, drowning in desire, high on pleasure as they let their urges take over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds unfair. I am just one poor… defenseless… priest,” Linhardt breathed, laying on his back as Caspar climbed back onto the bed and on top of him. He pinned both of his arms to the mattress, his strong hands applying just the right amount of pressure around Linhardt's wrists. The way his lips quirked up in a confident smirk made Linhardt lose his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better brace yourself, love,” Caspar growled, “‘cause I’m not holding back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt squirmed excitedly as he let Caspar take charge. He deftly finished undoing the buttons on Linhardt's shirt with surprising ease, considering he was still wearing his gauntlets and his leather gloves. That was when it dawned on him that Caspar had somehow managed to distract him from the fact that he wanted that clunky armor gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesterday</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He reached up to undo the buckles that kept his pauldrons attached to his chestplate, but Caspar once again gripped his wrists and stopped him before he could do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be wearing this. You… you stay naked for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt blinked slowly. “You intend to… ah… fuck me in full armor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that sound like something you’d like?” Caspar asked, his cheeks going red. “Because I… I think I want to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt had no doubt in his mind that Caspar had the strength and stamina to make love while wearing his armor. His warrior partner could run around the battlefield like it weighed nothing to him, which was probably the case, considering he could also wield that battle axe of his like it was a mere butter knife. Still, the thought of having Caspar wear that to bed would have never crossed Linhardt's mind, though the idea sounded more and more appealing the more he thought about it. Was it some kind of secret fetish of his? An experiment of sorts? Whichever the case, Linhardt was as excited to find out as Caspar had been happy to be a part of Linhardt's own bedroom fantasies in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like it could be fun,” Linhardt purred. The way Caspar’s beautiful blue eyes practically lit up upon hearing those words melted his heart. “Your armor has many painful-looking joints, though. I trust you will keep my delicate skin and my hair far away from them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘course! I’ll take good care of you,” he said, pressing a soft kiss against Linhardt's forehead. “Don't I always?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt nodded slowly, his heart beating so fast he feared it might just leap out of his chest if Caspar did not stop being so adorable right there and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumed his task of admiring Linhardt's naked body from above, whispering soft praises as his eyes and hands roamed every inch of his skin. Caspar's thick leather gloves felt heavenly against the delicate skin of his stomach, and even better when Caspar wrapped a large hand around Linhardt's half erect cock, careful not to hurt him at his most vulnerable. His gauntlets clanked softly with every soft pump he gave, each of them sending Linhardt hurtling closer towards the orgasm he had been craving all day. He closed his eyes as Caspar pleased him, dreaming about how wonderful it would be to stay in bed together for the rest of their days, loving each other deeply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>carnally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as their bodies and souls became one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck… Lin, I love it when you smile like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt tilted his head. He had not even realized it himself—but yes, he was smiling like a fool. Like the fool in love he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your fault. You… you make me… ah!” he moaned, his cock twitching happily in Caspar’s hand. He gripped tight onto the bed sheets, already teetering close to the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘s alright. You can tell me all about it later,” Caspar said, slowing down to a halt, much to Linhardt's dismay </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> delight. He needed both hands to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants a little, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as his hard cock was finally freed. He started wildly rutting against Linhardt's groin, letting out all sorts of guttural noises as his lover took it upon himself to wrap both his hands around their lengths and start jerking them off together. “Yeah… like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar was hot and heavy against Linhardt, the intense smell of sweat and iron and leather filling the air as the young warrior shuffled in his frenzy to relieve himself and please Linhardt, who looked just about perfect lying on his back, stray strands of hair sticking to his damp face. Caspar leaned in and began kissing his jawline as he grinded harder against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good…” Linhardt sighed, breathing with difficulty. Caspar's cold chestplate was pressed right against his sensitive nipples, sending shivers down his spine with every move. But Caspar himself was burning up underneath the iron, and the way his tongue and his lips scorched Linhardt’s neck was proof of that. Linhardt wrapped his arms around Caspar and pulled him closer. He wanted his body marked in a way that the collar of his shirt would not be able to hide the next day. He wanted to flaunt the things they did when they were alone together in front of everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wanton moan, and then the scrape of teeth against his skin. Oh, how courteous of Caspar to do exactly what Linhardt wanted him to without needing to use his words. Thank the Goddess he was lying down. Otherwise he feared his legs might have given up a long time ago. As his movements became erratic, Caspar took Linhardt's hands on his own so as to help him keep a steady rhythm. A couple of strokes were enough to do him in. Linhardt closed his eyes and let his climax take over his senses, sending him higher and higher until his entire world collapsed. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the beautiful sight of his own come sticking to the plates that protected Caspar's abdomen. It did not take much longer before Caspar spilled onto Linhardt's stomach with a satisfied snarl that more or less sounded like his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah…! That felt good. That felt so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lin!” Caspar roared as Linhardt still struggled to catch his breath. The way his intense voice made his chest vibrate was somehow comforting. Linhardt wanted to compliment Caspar on his performance too, but speaking proved to be quite difficult when Caspar already had his hands all over him again, a thousand butterfly kisses against the bruises he had left there before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… Caspar…” he hummed, combing his fingers through strands of sky blue hair to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a moment, Lin. You look so delicious, just like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt licked his lips. Caspar had probably been training for hours earlier, yet he was still raring to go, aching for more, more</span>
  <em>
    <span>, more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How much energy could one man possibly have in him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, but Caspar is no ordinary man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Linhardt thought, throwing his head back as his lover moved south, kissing his chest with eager lips. He was the Sun, warming him up and nurturing him with his presence alone. He was a vast ocean, his mighty waves tossing him around at times, his pleasant waters rocking him to sleep at others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar was a force of nature, and Linhardt was irredeemably in love with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin… do you think you can cum again for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he really need to ask when he already knew the answer? Linhardt giggled as he nodded emphatically. In truth, he had been expecting it from the beginning. Looking forward to it, in fact. It would be a shame if the preparations he had done in anticipation for Caspar’s return were for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar smiled and started running his hands up and down his lover’s bare thighs, rough leather gloves against soft skin. Linhardt opened his legs, thinking that Caspar would dive right between them at once, but he was surprised when his trembling lips uttered a most exciting order instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on all fours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt raised an eyebrow. It looked like Caspar had some plans. “You’re really going to make me work for it, are you?” he teased his lover, both knowing full well that sex was the only form of physical activity that Linhardt would never say no to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll make it worth your while! Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Linhardt had no doubt in his mind about it. He obediently did as he was told. Naked, exposed, vulnerable, he propped himself up on his elbows and his knees, ass on full display for the viewing pleasure of the man he loved. Caspar positioned himself behind him, but Linhardt knew he was not going to plunge into him right away. Not when he still was not fully stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Caspar purred as he brushed his thumb against a birthmark on Linhardt’s left asscheek. Then, he affectionately gave him a couple of soft pats. A shiver ran down Linhardt’s entire body. Such a reaction towards something so innocuous as a gentle smack on the butt ought to be studied more in depth… perhaps another day, though. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get started with it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt blinked, perplexed. He had expected Caspar to at least take off his gauntlets for this, but it seemed like he really was serious about going all the way in full armor. Linhardt sighed impatiently, but acquiesced when Caspar handed him the bottle of oil they always kept on their dresser for these occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessir,” he joked as he coated his fingers in oil, unaware of the way Caspar’s throat bobbed upon hearing Linhardt call him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing slowly, Linhardt introduced one, two slick fingers inside, and began moving them in and out, scissoring and stretching himself with expertise. From his position, he could not see Caspar’s face, but he could hear that quick, rhythmic metal sound again. He was touching himself in preparation. Or perhaps he was enjoying the show that much. Linhardt added one more digit and pushed his fingers deeper, dreaming of replacing them with something bigger and warmer soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Caspar moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Save some for me. I want it all inside,” Linhardt breathed needily, his knees already threatening to give in. Warm oil dripped between his thighs, down his perineum and the perfect curve of his testes. Caspar let out a chuckle, and decided he had kept Linhardt waiting long enough. He gently gripped his wrist, coaxing him to stop stretching, and Linhardt sighed in agreement. It felt so right when Caspar grabbed him with those large hands of his that Linhardt had no doubt could easily overpower him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those powerful hands then moved up his thin arms, then down his sides, the friction of the leather against his skin sending him higher already. There they settled down at last, a gentle but firm grip that would keep them anchored to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar huffed as he nudged the tip of his cock against Linhardt’s entrance. “Ready, Lin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt craned his neck a little, and nodded desperately for his lover to see, a satisfied groan following suit as Caspar pushed his length inside, burying himself into Linhardt up to the hilt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>good,” he grunted under his breath, and Linhardt liked hearing that very much. He clenched to put that perfect amount of pressure around Caspar's thick cock that he knew always made him crazy, and was rewarded with a raspy moan in return. They stood like that for a moment, adjusting to each other, but it was not long until Caspar started moving again. With each thrust, the leather tassels that hung from his belt moved with his hips and softly slapped Linhardt’s asscheeks. He bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any harder and you won't be able to walk in the mornin’,” Caspar said between teeth, and Linhardt could just perfectly visualize the grin on his handsome face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… sounds good. You… you can carry me in your arms all day. Or better yet, we could stay in bed…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar let out a resigned laugh, and abruptly pulled out only to fill Linhardt up again with a mighty thrust that shut him right up. And he was only getting started. Linhardt smiled to himself as he curled his fingers around the pillow, pulled it under his body, and hugged it, bracing himself for what was to come. Caspar took advantage of Linhardt’s shift in position to lean over his body, his armor pressed against his back and his breath hot on the back of his neck, the shell of his ear, Linhardt noted as Caspar started kissing and licking his skin, murmuring soft praises as he humped him as fast as he could go. The fog in Linhardt’s head had grown thick, and coherent thoughts were difficult to form anymore, but he hoped that his various moans and grunts of pure pleasure would be sufficient to sate his hungry lover. Caspar was loud enough for the two of them anyways, he thought with a smile as his lover went on about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>Linhardt was for him, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked pressed against the mattress like that, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious </span>
  </em>
  <span>his naked body looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it happened. A sudden jolt. A flash of white. Linhardt gasped as Caspar found the right angle that sent him over the edge. Worn out from before as he was, Linhardt was not able to hold it in anymore, and cried out Caspar’s name as he spilled all over their bed sheets, letting go of his grip on reality as he peaked for a few blissful seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came down from his high to find out that Caspar was still inside him, and so hard too, but he had slowed down to a halt. He lovingly caressed his sides with his hands, and pressed one, two, three kisses between Linhardt’s shoulder blades. The young priest exhaled, content, and buried his red face into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop now,” Linhardt pleaded, his voice little more than a raspy whisper. His body was so sensitive after the orgasm, but he meant it when he had said he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Caspar inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? I can take care of it myself if you’re…” Caspar said, and Linhardt could just picture the concerned look on his beautiful blue eyes. In all of his years, Linhardt had never met anyone so sincere, so genuine. That was just one of the many things he adored about Caspar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. My body is… all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caspar inhaled sharply. “Alright. I’ll be quick about it!” he said, putting his hands on Linhardt’s hips for support, gripping with just the right amount of force to leave faint marks on his pale skin. It was the little ways in which Caspar displayed just how strong he was. Making love seemed like a much better use of his godlike physique than waging war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreamed about the day where there would be no more fighting as Caspar lovingly rocked into him until he finally came undone, filling him up with his warm come, all of the sounds he uttered like music to Linhardt’s ears. Caspar all but collapsed next to the exhausted young priest, but unlike Linhardt, who thought he would never be able to move again, he was far from defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lin… fuck, that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he sighed, a warm smile on his face as Linhardt weakly draped an arm over his chest and lazily attempted to unstrap his armor. Caspar chuckled. “Alright, alright! Give me a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His absence sorely felt, Linhardt turned his face in his direction and treated himself to the sight of Caspar undressing. His perfect, muscular back was a work of art. He counted eleven different scars before Caspar turned around and padded over to the bed, a glass of water in hand. He helped Linhardt drink, revering in the way his eyelashes fluttered as he drank it all with gusto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Now come here already,” he said as he put the glass down and pulled Caspar into a tight embrace, a surprised giggle escaping the warrior’s lips. Linhardt buried his face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. The smell of sweat was still strong, but less aggressive now that his filthy clothes and his beat up armor were gone. It was a comforting smell that reminded him of home. He traced the shape of the scars on his back with his fingertips. Life was too short to deny himself the simple pleasures of life. If they should all die tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, then he wanted to go having enjoyed his short time on Earth to the fullest, and having loved Caspar with all of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew that Caspar felt the same way too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin? Are you falling asleep on me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave you a real workout! You liked it though… did you?” he asked, his voice cracking nervously as he added, “‘cause, I know it was a weird thing for me to ask, and so out of the blue too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt nodded slowly, his lips quirking upwards. “I enjoyed it very much, Caspar. I’m looking forward to… other… fun ideas such as…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words interrupted by a loud yawn, Linhardt left the sentence unfinished, but the message was clear. Caspar sniffled, his eyes crinkling as he carded his fingers through his lover’s forest green hair. The light scalp massage was making Linhardt drift farther and farther away from reality by the minute. Only Caspar could put him to sleep like that, his company a welcome distraction from his books and research notes that would otherwise keep him up all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the calming presence of his beloved surrounding him, enveloping him, Linhardt closed his eyes and let the steady beat of Caspar’s heart lull him to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/Kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>